In Due Time
by The Ace of Black Hearts
Summary: Suki is a semi-average teen in Death city. One day while being attacked she meets Wes a scythe who becomes her partner. While partners she gets introduced to many new faces except for Death the Kidd, Lord Deaths son. Sorry I'll get better at summaries i swear!
1. Prolouge

Hi welcome to In Due Time I hope you like it as much as i like writing it! Look for more from me in my authors note!

Disclaimer I do not own soul eater! I only own Suki my original character

* * *

><p>It's all she heard, in due time, she would ask one question and it's always the response. She never knew her family and she didn't have many friends until him. He was the first to never say in due time Suki.<p>

"Hello, are you okay? You're bleeding?" He asked

"Ya I am, Who are you?" I responded taking a fighting stance

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared" He told

"I'll be scared until I know who you are and why you are here!" I shouted

"I'm Wes, I heard screaming. I'm also a weapon looking for a mister." Wes responded

_So he's a weapon, eh? Well maybe I can use him to stop the oncoming attacks._

"Quick! Change into your weapon form. Let me wield you or we are both going to die!" I ordered

He took no argument, and he changed into a scythe. I put my hand out and he fell into it perfectly. He felt weightless almost like the bag I was fighting with before they destroyed it.

_Great I'm fighting with a stranger and I don't know why._

I was an orphan all my life and given an opportunity by lord death himself. That man is my savior but his son is so nice. After all the assailants were defeated Wes turned back into his human form. He turned and looked at me and said,

"So are we partners? I've always wanted to go to the DWMA."

"Sure but if you ever say in due time I may hurt you, or hit you with my Suki-chop!"

"Suki-chop?That sounds painful." Wes responded

"It is, trust me. If you need verification ask Death the Kidd." I told

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW DEATH THE KIDD?" Wes shouted

"Yes, his dad saved my life when I was little. Kidd and I are close friends, same with his weapons." I explained

"Wow well umm got any place I can take you to?" Wes asked

"Huh, Oh no I don't but I think Kidd would take me in tonight." I told Wes

"Oh well its late I don't want to wake him lets go to my brothers secret place, or my place." Wes suggested

"Ok, I would love a shower and getting these wounds fixed!" I exclaimed

That's how I got my partner and that's when I rarely heard in due time because then I started getting my questions answered. It all started my first day at school and it got worse from there.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's<span> Note**

Oh my gosh thank you so much for reading my first chapter of In Due Time! Thank you so much please make sure to review and don't be afraid to contact me! Thank you SOOOO MUCH for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

~Black Heart


	2. Chapter 1

Hey welcome to chapter one of In Due Time! See you in the authors note at the end!

~Black Heart

Disclaimer:

Suki: Despite her dismay she doesn't own Soul Eater

Wes: Ya but I'm hungry will you make me food Suki?

Suki: NO

Soul: Wes get off your lazy ass and make it yourself!

Wes: BUT

Suki: NOW

* * *

><p>"Class we have two new students, they are Wes Evans and Suki Star. Strange we have Black Star, I wonder if the two of you are related." The stitched professor spoke as me and Wes came in<p>

"Umm Hi, Im Suki" I told shaking

"Wes, Hey guys!" He exclaimed waving to his friends

"Can we go sit down Wes?" I asked

"Oh right you and crowds. Come on let's sit next to Black Star and his partner." Wes Whispered

Everyone stared and whispered. It was terrifying for me. I don't like crowds or anyone staring at me to long why I don't remember. I don't remember too much of my childhood either. But Wes helped me fill in any blanks he knew, Wes was so helpful I don't know what I would do without him.

"Hey Bro, when did you start here?" Soul asked

"Today we just signed up yesterday! Can't wait to be stuck here for a while, hopefully it will be eventful." Wes replied

"Wes, who's this?" I whispered

"Oh right Suki you never meet my brother. Suki this is Soul he's my brother. Soul this is my weapon and technician." Wes introduced

"Weapon and technician?" Soul asked confused

"My mom was a scythe and my dad was a mister so I inherited both abilities along with being able to see souls." I explained

"Haha you sound like Maka. She is a weapon but she doesn't like being used as one so she stays a mister." Soul replied

"What about me Soul? Who are you talking to anyway? OH! You're the new students. I'm Maka, I'm a mister Soul here is my partner." Maka spoke with confidence

"I'm Soul's brother and this is my partner. She's very interesting when she's not shy. She also talks more when she's not being shy. Come on Suki say hello." Wes explained

SUKI CHOP. Wes fell and everyone else laughed. The bell rang as soon as Kidd got there; I ran up to him and hugged him. Everyone but Wes and the Thompson sisters stared at me like I was crazy. Kidd just picked me up, twirled me then set me down.

"Kidd you know her?" Tsubuki asked

"Yep, she's practically my little sister! My dad saved her when she was little and she lived with us. Now the question is why are you here and when did you get enrolled in the school?" Kidd spoke

"Your dad helped me and Wes enroll a couple days ago. To answer your second question I'm a student here! Duh silly!" I shouted

"Well to commemorate your first day lets all go out to dinner!" Kidd suggested

"Sure!" Wes and I said in unison

"Ok I hate when you two do that, don't speak in unison it freaks me out!" Liz commanded

"Ok, sorry Liz!" I apologized

And with that we left. We went to my favorite place, turns out it was Black Star's favorite place to. Everything was going fine till Stein came in to talk to me. I told Wes and the others I would be ok and I got up and went to go talk to Stein.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Authors Note<em>**

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger lol Second chapter will be here soon!

Thank you for the reviews! Its so great to hear from people who read the prologue saying how good it was! IT MADE ME SO HAPPY!

Thank you and don't forget to review and if you like it FOLLOW or if you like me FOLLOW haha now time to do neglected homework...sigh

See you next time

~ Black Hearts


	3. Chapter 2

Black Heart:Haiii wait what am I kirby

Suki: Oh Kirby I love him hes so cute

Wes: Black Heart doesnt own soul eater and oh no suki is fan girling about kirby BYEE oh and READ THE END NOTE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Stein led me outside to my dismay. It was quite cold I reminded myself to get Wes's jacket when I went back in.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked

"Yes, do you know anything about your past?" Stein asked

"No, I try and I try but I don't know. I think I have a brother but not sure who or where he may be." I explain

"So you think you have one? Do you know you know that Black Star has the same last name you do?" Stein questioned

"I do know and no I don't think we are related. We look nothing alike!" I exclaimed

"Actually you do." Stein stated

"What?" I shouted

"Your dark, dark blue hair, by the way it looks black. Your star on your ankle, your red eyes, your special knack for assassin skills, your weapon mister ability now that's one from Spirit but it could come from them. Face it you're a star clan and you secretly know it. Does Black star know or realize that you're his sister?" Stein explained angrily

"I am not a star clan and I'm not his sister and you are right my hair does look black." I responded

"Yes you are! Spirit said it was true!" Stein interjected

"Yep, because Spirit is TOTALLY reliable. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to my friends." I shouted

And with that I stormed off back into the restaurant and finished my time with friends. I was still mad but frozen to the touch. Wes seemed to notice the fact that I was cold and gave me his sweatshirt. I immediately thanked him and hugged him. He asked me what happened and I shot him a later look. He dropped it after that and continued on with the night. After a while of talking we all had to leave. We all left then while on my way home Wes tried to talk to me.

"So what happened with the creepy Stein?" Wes asked

"He tried to tell me that I'm related to Black Star and that he wanted me to talk to him." I told angry

"Oh, that can't be right." Wes mumbled

"Ya so what now?" I asked

"Your birthday is coming up. What do you want to do for it?" Wes asked

"I don't know. Kidd always dragged me out for a celebration at dinner. I would love to listen to you play music. You know we have that piano in our living room." I implied

"Haha sure I'll play for you. But want anything else?" Wes asked

"I don't know, surprise me!" I told

With that we were home. I unlocked the door and walked in. I went straight to my room and changed then put my hair into a bun. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of apple juice. Normally I get cherry juice but we were out of cherry juice. I closed the fridge and turned around and suddenly clung to. It was Wes hugging me from behind.

"What are you doing?" Wes asked

"Despite what you think I have homework. Remember I'm in my own classes in the morning and then we join up and my morning classes are advanced. Your morning classes are basic then our afternoon classes are basic. I'm in all classes with Maka. She's quite nice when she's not into a book" I Told

"Oh well go study you good student!" Wes teased

"You should to! You know try and pass your BASIC classes! I'm passing all of my classes and I'm in two advanced classes!" I hollered back

"Will you help me?" Wes asked

"Sure, I will try but not on math. That's my worst subject." I told

With that we got our stuff and studied. I had so much trouble with math Wes had to help me. Surprisingly enough he understood it. We were both tired and were headed to our rooms when I turned around and asked

"So what are you gonna get me for my birthday?"

"In due time Suki!" Wes responded

There's those words again, who knew that night was going to be interesting

* * *

><p>Hi again i have regain my composure and HOPE YOU LIKE THE SECOND CHAPTER!<p>

Ok the next chapter maybe a little sad and depressing and i do apologize for it but I've been through things and it's taking a toll on me So i do apologize for that!

I will write the next chapter soon probably right after i put this chapter up!

Haha don't forget to review! every time i get a review it makes me happy!

Oh do you guys want a new OC? PLEASE LET ME KNOW

Haha please continue to read and review

~Black Heart


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! Welcome to chapter 3 of In Due time! This chapter is mainly a nightmare/ flashback! Any time i have a nightmare/ flashback it will be italicized! Just a warning! Enjoy!

Suki: You dont own soul eater

Black Heart: SO I CAN DREAM CANT I?

I dont own Soul eater sadly

Chapter 3

_It's dark, all I hear is voices. Wait the voices are familiar, are they who I think they are? NO they can't be, they were sent to prison or killed. _

_ "It's all your fault you know!" one shouted_

_ Sally. I tried saying her name but the most that came out was air and tears. I can't speak. Why can't I speak._

_ "You got her killed! You took my girlfriend!" The man shouted_

_NO she's alive I've seen her….. WAIT I've seen her SHES ALIVE BELIVE ME! I thought trying to say_

_ "Why don't we just kill her? She did put that pesky Lord Death on our tails. It would be revenge for her killing your precious Nicole Sohma. She was so good to us but this bitch killed her. What a waste of resources!" Sally told the male_

_ "True, true Sally but we may need her. She may need to send a message." The male spoke_

_But she's not dead she was a spy for the DWMA she helped me out of there. She's not dead she's working with her partner Christian at the school I tried responding_

_ He got so close with his arm. His arm was a gun and he was ready to fire. I started to scream but nothing came out. It was all just silence and I just kept screaming and screaming. I kept looking around to find an exit but it was dark with no extra lights, it was all just black. _

" Suki, suki, SUKII wake up!" Wes screamed

I jumped up screaming not knowing where I was. Wes was holding me and started to say that I started screaming and wouldn't stop with him holding me so he woke me up. He got up to leave but I grabbed his hand. HE turned and noticed I was still shaking.

"Please stay with me. They are gonna kill me." I requested

"Who are…. Never mind ill stay as long ad you like" Wes responded

With that he came back and laid in my bed. He held me so I knew he was there and I was happy. We both fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>MWHAHAHA that was short and so eventful along with fluffy! hahah Sorry its short i was writing this at like 1 in the morning!<p>

Thank you to nakasumi sohma for your review and permission to use one of your original characters! I hope i write her as you think she should be written!

Hahaha i love writing this story because i can take it anywhere and i kinda want to take it darker than most would.

Please review follow and favorite it keeps me motivated to write!

See ya next time!

~ Black heart


	5. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter 4! See you at the end! ~ Black Heart

Suki: she doesnt own anything but me and her story!

Wes: So I still wont get my food?

Suki: NO! Get of your lazy ass and make it yourself

Wes: Fine... KIDD!

Kidd: NO

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I ran, all I could do was run. Wes didn't wake me up so he let me be late, sadly enough I had to see Lord Death first so I was extra late.

"Hi hello what's up?" Lord Death greeted

"Uhh Hi, can I ask you something uncle?" I responded

"I told you called me dad Suki and what do you need to ask?" Lord death responded

"I'm still having an issue with uncle, let me get there. Do you know what happened to Nichole Soma, Sally, and Connor I think is his name. They were the people you saved me from." I bluttered out

You could tell that his expression and demeanor had changed. He was shocked that I wanted to know about my past even more so, that is was about those three. Before he could answer someone walked in. Apparently she saved him from a long and difficult discussion.

"You know you should stop bringing up the past, it gets quite scaring and sad!" The girl said

"Umm who are you" I squeaked

"Well Hello Nichole, nice of you to drop by!" Death spoke cheery once again

"Hello Suki, Long time no see huh? You remember me right? Nichole Sohma in case you don't remember. I went by uhh what was it again…. Oh ya it was Melody Chase before they found out my real name. It's a real pain having you identity found out on missions and then having to fake your own death wow is it a pain." Nichole hissed out

"I saw you die?!" I screamed

"Well we can tell that was a lie cant we?" Nichole sarcastically spoke

"But but you cant be!" I half hearted shouted

At this point Wes ran in. He figured me missing all classes was wrong and he decided I was here. I fell right as he got there and he caught me. HE realized this was going to be a long night with a figment from my past showing up. Wes knew about my past and he helped me as I remembered. He was not expecting this though; this was a surprise for all of us except Lord Death. Apparently when Wes came in so did Kidd Liz and Patty and Tsubaki. Lord Death had the worst and most health threatening conversation ahead of him

* * *

><p>Hello again! Ive been working on this chapter for quite awhile i couldnt think of a way to follow the dream after a couple days so i let it sit on me. I have so much fun writing this story so every time someone reviews favorites andor follows it makes me happy! Please i love to hear any suggestions you guys may have! See you in the next chapter!

~Black Heart

Wes: Is there gonna be anything fluffy like last time? I quite liked that!

Suki: / NOO THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING DONT MAKE IT HAPPEN!

Black Heart: HEHEHE just sit and watch!

Wes, Suki: Uh oh

Wes, Suki, Black Heart: See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey all! Welcome to chapter 5 of In due time! Hope you like it!  
>Wes: Come back here with my food!<p>

Suki: She doesnt own soul eater

Black Heart: I will not bring you your food I WILL EAT IT! MWHAHA

SUki: UH oh gotta run! Enjoy the story! *off in distance* CALM DOWN ALL OF YOU!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Lord Death got awkward as soon as he realized that he had to tell his favorite bunch of kids about one of their past, he didn't want to because he knew he put a wall up in her mind for good reason. He knew he wasn't getting out of this one, no matter how hard he tried.

"So are you going to start talking about what we want to know?" Wes groaned

"Yes yes I guess I have to don't I? Well where to start?" Lord asked

"The beginning would be nice!" Kidd ordered

"Fine, Fine! Start from the beginning Death, I don't think that will bring down the wall we put up." Nichole remarked

"Okay then. Suki is, as Stein has figured out and has tried to convince, a member of the star clan. Meaning she is Black Star's little sister." Lord Death started

"YAHOOO I HAVE A SISTER! YOU HEAR THAT TSUBAKI SUKI IS MY SISTER! YOU HEAR THAT GUYS!" Black star interrupted

"*ahem* Now she was trained with the best of the star clan so she didn't get to see Black star often. She mastered all techniques before I came along. When we realized that she and black star were only children, we took them in and raised them. Suki ran away though, not accepting her parents death. That's when she ran into Nichole, Sally and Connor, they took her in as their own family. They used her abilities to gain wealth and power. Suki did things no student, no scratch that, person should EVER do. When Nichole "died" at the "hands" of Suki she was captured and tortured for days from Connor and Sally. Suki managed to escape somehow, Im still not very sure how, and that's when she ran into you Wes. She was running from Sally and Connor's henchmen. Connor wanted her dead for "killing" Nichole and Sally was just insane. That's the most I can tell you without breaking a wall I put in her mind. It hides everything from before she met Wes. Wes you know now help her when she asks. She has to ask for help filling in blanks. Wes remember what I told you earlier? The thing about keeping her close? You will need to do it. The more the wall breaks down the more terrifying memories will come back. It may make her shut down, lets just hope it doesn't. Now all of you The one thing you can tell her is that her brother is Black Star, nothing else. It goes for all she has to ask for help with her memory before you can help her!" Lord Death quaked

"That's not the worst part Lord Death." Nichole sighed

"What would be the worst part?" Lord Death asked

"According to my sources Sally and Connor are back and looking for revenge. That's why Suki had her nightmare about them." Nichole stammered

I woke up then, I nearly gave Wes a heart attack though. That was funny, but everyone else looked scared and concerned for me. It didn't help that the first thing I herd was:

"YAHOOO GUESS WHAT SUKI? WE ARE SIBLINGS! GUESS YOU NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE RELATED TO A BIG STAR LIKE ME HUH?"

"Shut up idiot! Get out of her personal space! I need to get her home so she can rest!" Wes barked

Black Star hastily backed off. Last time he didn't listen to Wes he got beat pretty bad by him. He learned that lesson, Wes had already picked me up by this point. He had me on his back and made his way back to the apartment. Once we got to the apartment we both changed but before we went to bed Wes wanted to talk.

"Hey can I ask you something? Wes mumbled

"Do you really have to ask that? We are partners, you can ask me anything." I replied

"Oh right. Would you mind if 1 I started to sleep in your room with you? That nightmare you hard scared me and I thought we could prevent a screaming outburst by that and 2 this is kinda personal but do you have any feelings for me other than partners?" Wes inquired

"To answer question 1 yes you can. Dealing with all the neighbors because of scream outbursts was a pain especially at three in the morning. And too answer the second question yes I do in like a boyfriend kinda way." I spoke out blushing

"So now my final question of the night is: will you go out with me, like my girlfriend?" Wes asked

* * *

><p>MWHAHAHA im just in a evil mood for some reason. Hehehehe cliff hangar but it will be hilarious the anwser!<p>

Please remeber to favorite follow and review!

See ya next time!

~Black Hearts


	7. Chapter 6

Hahaha im evil arent I? I know you guys didnt like the cliff hangar and that would be why im posting a day after the last chapter went up, to end you suspense. See you at the end! ~Black Heart

SUki: Now all of you share the food! We will get some more later!

Black heart: Are you ignoring last chapter?  
>Suki: NO thats what this chapter is! It has my answer! SO *Sticks tongue out*<p>

Wes: This seems like a cat fight, should we break it up kidd?

Kidd: Nah let them fight! it will be intresting! Oh she doesnt own soul eater just her character and her plot!

Wes: Ya but i do really love this chapter! Have fun!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

*FLASHBACK*

_"Will you go out with me?" _

*END FLASHBACK*

It all happened so fast; one motion said everything that needed to be said. Before I know Wes had me in a hug and kissed me so tenderly it was like he was scared to do it. He actions seemed to be pleading please say yes. I was going to anyway but I couldn't stop this kiss. The most I could do is respond back in the kiss, freaked him half to death so much he pulled back giving me enough time to answer him in a favorable answer.

"Yes I will." I hummed

With that he wasn't hesitant in kissing me this time. It was so passionate I wish it lasted forever. It probably would have if not for a knock at the door.

"Wa wait we need to get that Wes." I stammered

"Ya we probably do. Will you answer it? I need to readjust myself before im presentable for company." Wes mumbled out

"Yep I will! Brush your hair by the way….. I kinda messed it up when we were kis…" I started when the door broke down

Wes rushed out of sight and I ducked and waited till everything settled down. When I looked up I saw all my friends and herd:  
>"WHAT THE HELL BLACK STAR? She was coming to the door! Are you seriously that impatient?" Soul shouted<p>

"Sorry about that Suki. We thought we would check on you." Maka explained

"Hey Suki is my brother around?" Soul asked

"It's alright guys. Black Star just owes me a new door now. Soul he is somewhere he had to do something real fast, He may be in his room." I spoke

"I'll led him. We, the guys (Black Star, Soul, and Death the kidd), wanted to talk to him." Kidd interrupted

"Okay! SO girls what's brought you here?" I questioned

"We just herd the guys were coming and decided to tag along. We felt like we needed girl time." Patty squealed out

"So now that the guys are out of ear shot, how's everyone with their guy? You know like dating wise?" Liz whispered

"Good, Me and Soul are going on a year now!" Maka cheerily spoke

"Black Star I don't think he has come to the realization that he likes me yet, sadly. But I can wait till he does." Tsubaki sheeply said

"Damn does he need someone to spell it out for him?" Maka quacked

"I guess he does. Kidd, I don't know whats wrong with him he seems affectionate to me." Liz murmured

While the girls we talking the guys were apparently were talking about the same thing.

*Wes POV*

"Well me and Maka are coming up on a year and I don't know what to do for it. Any help you guys can give?" Soul pleaded

"Umm take her to the first place you met her and play the piano for her maybe?" Kidd suggested

"Ehhh I don't know if she will enjoy it. It needs to be special." Soul retorted

"I can ask Suki to find out what Maka wants for y'alls one year. The girls are probably talking about the same thing we are. Want me to give it a shot?" Wes questioned

"Nah I'll just ask Maka myself. Speaking of which how is it going with Suki Wes?" Soul inquired

"Uhhh good I guess. Can I tell you something?" Wes whispered getting the guys close together

"Ya you can." They all said in unison

"I asked her out and she said yes." Wes blushed out

"Haha told you Kidd, give me my five bucks!" Soul demanded

"WHAT YOU BET ON MY LOVE LIFE?!" Wes belted alittle to loud

*Normal POV= Suki's POV*

"What was that?" I questioned

"I don't know sounded like the guys." Tsubaki answered

"Wanna go check?" Maka asked

"Sure!" The girls said in unison

As we walked the door we heard more shouting. I recognized the voice, Wes was shouting and Black Star was laughing. I looked at the girls and nodded. We were gonna go in, no matter what. I slightly opened the door and all I heard was:

"YOU BET ON MY LOVE LIFE?!" from Wes for what seemed to be the 5 time

The girls walked in and asked if everything was alright. All I knew was Wes was blushing, and that was so adorable! I almost squealed but had to keep a straight face. All the girls looked at me and I had a silent conversation with Wes.

"How about we all get something to eat?" I asked

"Will you cook Suki?" Kidd asked

"Uhh sure. Is it alright if it's just spaghetti? I didn't really think I would cook tonight." I questioned

"Yep" Everyone exclaimed at once

"I'll help! I haven't cooked in a while." Wes spoke

"Sure! Guys don't break anything but you can stay in here and talk." I exclaimed

Me and Wes left, and heard screams of no way and really. We just laughed and gathered ingredients for dinner. Wes pulled me into an embrace and kissed me, this was how we like our life, friends, family and each other. We made food and feed everyone. They left with their goodbyes, leaving us to ourselves. We looked at each other and sighed. We were both tired and we knew it. We just walked in to my room and fell asleep cuddling, Wes's arm around my hip and him petting my nose to get me to calm me down and fall asleep. I was happy that I had my boyfriend as such a close friend.

* * *

><p>Hahaha! See it was FLUFFY TO ALL HOLY HELL! Haha but anyway i had so much fun just sitting down and writing especially after the day I've had! Just wrapping myself in my writing is so fun! Dont forget to review favorite and follow!<p>

~Black Heart

Wes: I definitely liked that, as i said earlier

Kidd: But sadly I'm out of 5 bucks

Wes: your own fault dude!

Kidd: True true!

Suki: Well I'm just glad we got that out of the way.

Wes: Me to, hey babe?

Suki: Yea?

Wes: That food was delicious thanks for cooking it!

Suki: Welcome!

Wes,Suki,Kidd,Black Heart: See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello! Welcome to Chapter 7! Happy late Easter! I meant to post this yesterday but family kept me away from finishing Sorry! But here it is now!

Enjoy

Suki: Now have we calmed down, Will you leave me alone about Chapter 5?

Black Heart: I don't know yet

Wes: Girls calm down we don't need another fight, you both look like shit!

Kidd: This is going to take forever, BTW Black Hearts owns nothing but her original characters and her plot

Wes: Now who is going to make me more food?

Suki: Hurt him?

Black Hearts: Yes

Kidd: RUNN WES RUNN

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

When I woke up I felt the sun on my face. I didn't feel anyone else which was odd; I swore that Wes was with me when we fell asleep. I didn't put things together till I smelled bacon. I got up and walked to the kitchen, stumbling over things.

"HAPPY EASTER/BIRTHDAY SUKI!" Wes shouted

"Huh?" I asked

"Do you not know the date Suki or are you still asleep?" Wes retorted

"Both, I think both is an option." I backfired

"Yes it is. The date is April 20, Easter of this year and your birthday." Wes explained

"Oh, I guess it is. So what do I have to do today?" I whined

"Dinner with our friends and then all day with me, I think Lord Death is stopping by at some point today." Wes responded

"Oh what are you making? You know I don't trust you in the kitchen by yourself." I told

"Breakfast, You know eggs bacon and toast. The only breakfast food you eat if any." Wes responded

"Really? You are the best! So when will they be done?" I exclaimed

"Wow your mood improved, it also seems to be you finally woke up. Here they are all done." Wes responded with a kiss

"YAY, Thanks so much! This is great!" I exclaimed

"Haha your so easily excitable. Well dig in!" Wes told

"SOOO GOOD! Yumm I didn't know you could cook breakfast this well!" I shouted

Wes just laughed, he knew he cooked. He just never showed it because he enjoyed my cooking more. Right after we finished breakfast a knock on our door frame, minus the door, came. I sighed and went to see who it was. It was Lord Death and Kidd, I let them in.

"What happened to your door suki?" Lord Death questioned

"Black Star, I still need him to replace it." I explained

"Oh, well get dressed. You to Wes, we are going to the sparing range at the school!" Kidd ordered

"Really! I get to get frustrations out today?"I asked

"Yes, You get to spar with Black star, Maka, Soul and Me." Kidd elaborated

"Why do I have to go? I have to get things ready."Wes whined

"I don't know you were requested to go, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki have it taken care of." Lord Death explained

"Oh okay, I'll go then." Wes stated

With that we all got ready and left. We spared for about 4 hours then went home and showered. Once I was done I got blindfolded and dragged somewhere. The blindfold came off after I heard the start of the piano. I recognized the playing, it was Wes's playing. It was different, I didn't realize that Soul was playing along with him until the blindfold came off. It was such a beautiful song, I wish it lasted forever. Many happy birthdays and many gifts were open tonight. I got some clothes, mainly loose fitting tank tops, hair ties, hair ribbons, and skinny jeans. It was nice I could make so many outfits with them. Soon the night grew lighter and we all went home. Once I woke up the next day, I got a call from Lord Death saying that I and Wes were going on a mission. So we headed to the office to get more details.

* * *

><p>Well that's a cliff hanger, not as bad as my asking out cliff hanger. But still a bad cliff hanger! I was talking to my friend and realized that this story has been OVERLY fluffy lately, so i decided to put some action! Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Please remember to follow, review, and favorite!

Thanks

~Black Heart


	9. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Welcome back to In Due Time! 

Wes: Finally away from them.. gesh im just hungry!

Suki: *in the distance* WEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS WHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE ARE YOU?

Wes: OH shit! Black Hearts owns nothing but her story and her OC's!

Black HEarts: I think i herd him over here Suki!

Wes: GOTTA GO!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

We were on our way to the Death room when we ran into Kidd and his weapons along with Maka and Soul. We talked about where we were going and we all said the death room for a mission. Apparently Lord Death had called us all for the same mission. We finally got to the death room when someone bumped into me, it was a very familiar presence. Maka seemed to notice because she could see his soul and my soul resonate. She decided to question me later about it. I shook off the feeling of dread and madness as we entered. Wes looked at me concerned but I looked at him like I'm fine.

"Hey hi hello!" Death exclaimed

"Hello Lord Death, You needed us?" We all said in unison

"Yes. Its about a mission I want you seven to go on." Lord Death responded

"What is it?" Me and Maka spoke at the same time

"Its about a old weapon that used to go here. He has become a kishin and he needs to be stopped. There is one thing that's off about him. He targets female mister and weapons mainly a weapon that can be a mister if needed or vise versa. Suki and Maka I want you two to pair up and be bait and get his soul, he will come after Suki. Wes and Soul you be their back up since you two are brothers you can resonate without complications. Maka and SUki you two should be able to resonate with each other through you partners being related. Kidd…" Lord death explained then was interrupted

"KIDD!" A woman shouted

"What the!" Kidd quickly hissed before he was tackled

" I missed you so much Kiddie" The woman, more like teen stated

" Ugh get off me Savannah!" Kidd ordered

" humph, fine. Oh hi guys! Im Savannah kids Twin sister!" Savannah introduced

"TWIN SISTER?!" We all shouted in shock

"What are you doing here Savannah?" Lord Death asked

"Well…" Savannah started

* * *

><p>Well how do you like Savannah? I was talking to a friend and she inspired me to create Savannah! I wrote this on my way back from Florida this past couple days, so sorry its a little short! Hope you enjoyed and please review and favorite and even follow! Reviewing helps me write more!<p>

Thanks again

Black Hearts


	10. Chapter 9

Wow has it been along time since i updated last! Sorry! Please dont hate me about that! Im in the middle of a huge change so my writing will get slower and what not! Please im trying to make the chapters (the few that im doing this summer) good so they will hold you over till i update again!

~ Blackheart

Wes: *panting* I hope they have calmed down

Suki: Hey you, ive calmed down! NO KILLING INTENT

Wes: Thats good im tired of running

Maka: AWWWWW thats cute

Soul: MAKA WAIT UP

Soul, Maka: Black heart

Blackheart: Yes?

Soul: Do you have something you wanna tell the readers?

Black Heart: *sigh* I don't own soul eater just my plot and OC's

Suki, Wes: *kisses* Enjoy the chapter even though there is no fluff!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Well.. Dad called me!" Savannah explained

"WHAT? I DID?" Lord Death screamed

"Well not really but subconsciously. You said you needed help taking down, uhh what was his name? Oh right! His name is Connor and his mister is Sally." Savannah explained

"NO, NOT THEM I CANT FIGHT THEM I CANT FACE THEM!" I shouted scared

"Suki, Suki calm down you can go weapon and fall asleep. You will be alright, I wont let them hurt you!" Wes spoke calmly

"Well cats out of the bag, that's who you're fighting." Lord Death said

Once we heard that we left to start our mission. Wes had to carry me out. Savannah, Nichole, and Lord Death were all having a conversation. When I finally got enough strength to walk on my own we were just about to leave the school. We stopped right before the steps and everyone stared at me, as if expecting me to explain.

"What?" I asked

"Do you know the people we are fighting?" Kidd asked

"Maybe, they seem to scare me." I responded

"I do, kinda. Its hard to explain" Wes spoke

"What?" We all gasped

"What I mean is I know how Suki knows them, but I can't tell you" Wes explained

"Why can't you tell us?" I asked

"Well I can but not with you within ear-shot Suki. I'm sorry that's orders" Wes added

"Whose orders Wes?" Soul asked

"Lord Death, he says I can tell you guys if needed but I can't tell Suki until she remembers for herself." Wes elaborated

"Suki, I hate to ask this but could you leave for a while so I can tell everyone else what we are dealing with so we can plan?" Wes asked

"Yea, I guess" I replied

I walked off thinking to myself, 'I'm sorry I cant remember'. I was grumbling when Savannah walked up.

"Hello" Savannah spoke

"Hi, uhh Savannah right?" I asked

"Yeah and your?" Savannah responded

"Suki, the girl who can't remember her past." I glumly spoke

"Trust me I had that same problem. It will come to you." Savannah told

"Really?" I asked

"Trust me it will, but try to recall it and if you remember ask Wes to confirm it. He will, he cares for you." Savannah explained

"Suki, we gotta go! Come on!"Kidd shouted

"Good luck!" Savannah told

"Coming! Thank you Savannah!" I spoke as I ran off

When I caught up with the group Maka pulled me aside to talk.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy? I hope you did! Please review, follow, and favorite!<p>

~Black Heart


	11. Chapter 10

HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME BACK! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and see you in the authors note!

Wes: This will be hard

Kidd: Yeah no kidding

Blackstar: DONT WORRY I AM THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK STAR I WILL WIN

Black Heart: Not with that attitude you wont!

Suki: Black Heart does not own Soul eater just her OC's and her story!

Black Heart: Sadly this is true *sigh*

Chapter 10

"Do you know?" Maka asked

"Know what?" I asked

"About your past? Its really hard to, believe I have to say." Maka responded

"No I didn't and I'm still trying to everyday so if you would, stop pressuring me to answer everything." I told off

With that I walked away not realizing I had latched onto Wes's hand, it was sweet but didn't help comfort me. I squeezed his hand twice, our own language without peaking or using sign language. I had ask 'am I weapon this time?' and he responded with a look that exclaimed yes. It was so simple not to talk and that's what I love about our relationship, simple looks and gestures to communicate when we should focus. We slowly approached our target and made a quite game plan. It was simple really but I had to interject.

"That wont work" I mumbled

"What was that?" Wes asked

"From what I remember these guys expect simple, we need to think outside the box, even switching some partners might not be enough out of the box for fighting them." I explained

"Yea but if we do switch partners the only ones who can do it is us and my brother and his partner." Wes responded

"Like I said it may not be enough. They go after the cockiest as well so Black Star, your being bait." I finished

"Why cockiest?" Kidd asked

"They love to bring down high spirits, break people down into a pulp-ish mind state. Its amazing how they can get the most cockiest down in a total of 5 minutes." I elaborated

"Well they wont bring me down. I have my sister and my goddess with me." Black Star stated

"Even so if the person has a weakness they exploit it to the fullest, so protect Tsubaki as much as possible without getting killed." I ordered

"What about you'? They know you, and your weakness." Soul asked

"They knew a version of me, from a long time ago. My weakness then was I hated being a weapon, if they see me now as a weapon they will have a harder time figuring out who I am. Then maybe we can beat them." I told

"Yea but your weakness now is your fear." Wes stated

"Not anymore I cant remember them so they are just targets that I need to take down, even if I rember alittle it wont be enough to collapse." I responded

"But the reaction in the Death room?" They all asked

"Was a reflex, the names terrify me. I cant say what my reaction will be for seeing them but if I can control it, it wont be bad." I explained

"But we have tried that, you really think you can do it?" Wes whispered

"I don't know but I have to try atleast." I responded quietly

"Well enough chit-chat lets switch some teams and go at them." Kidd ordered

Our teams got changed like this: Wes and Soul, Maka and Tsubaki, and Me and Black Star. Unlikely pairs yes but if we can resonate with a family member we can resonate with their original partners. Its going to be hard but I think we can do it. With that we headed in for the hardest battle we have yet to face.

"Good luck" We all prayed and started our plan

* * *

><p>So how was it? I hope you liked it! Sorry I've been gone schools a pain in my ass! Then i have social life and extra curricular activities as well! I have been writing during school though, even though im having the debate on weather or not to post it. Hope you enjoied this chapter!<br>Please Review, follow, and Favorite

~Black Hearts!


	12. Chapter 11

HEEEELLLLOOOO ALLL! I am so sorry ive been gone for so long, its lame really!School and after school activities have been keeping me busy! I dont mind though just miss writing alittle more!

With out further a do ENJOY!

Blackstar: GET READY FOR THE FIGHT EVERYONE

Suki: SHUT UP IDIOT!

Wes: Does he ever shut up?

Kid: No not really

Maka: Black Hearts only owns her OC's and her plot!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

We enter the building very quietly and quickly. We soon look to each other and nod as we start.

"Hello, who might you be?" Sally asked looking at Black Star

"Sally who are you talking to? No one is there!" Connor shouted

"There is someone there! I swear it! Wait do sense that?" Sally asked

"I told you no one is here!" Connor yelled again

She mumbled a fine and walked off. Connor walked in to the room we were in.

" I know you're here!" He shouts as quietly as he could

We all looked at each other until he spoke again.

"Sukiiiiiii I know you're here come out!" He states

"Shit." Me and Maka mumble as we come out

"Good, wait did you change something? Your different from what I remember unless…" He says

I transform in to human form.

"No I didn't, I just got comfortable with myself." I told

"Oh now this is interesting. Last I heard you hated being a weapon." He retorted

"Well I joined the academy and met people and got comfortable with myself." I spoke

"Wow, come out to the others I know your there!" He ordered

With that everyone came out, looking sheepish.

"Now let's see you changed partners didn't you?" He asked

No one answered we just looked determined.

"Ah okay then. Let me tell you a secret. I'm not here to fight you! I realized everything I did was wrong and I didn't know how to redeem myself so I stopped what I was doing and hid. Apparently not very well because Sally found me and started making me do things again. If I fight with you will you help me become a better man?" He whispered

We were all shocked, I didn't believe it.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" I asked

"Look at your ankle the symbol/scar there should be damage, it's a sign that we are done and that we want to be different." He spoke as he lifted his shirt to show his chest to show a messed up sign that looked like my ankle.

We all looked at each other, shocked. This just got really interesting.

* * *

><p>Hey how was it? am sorry to say but I'm thinking of ending this soon, im thinking 20 chapters will be it! Soo sorry so Im doing like 3 more chapters for the main conflict to finish then 5-6 chapters on whatever fluff and whatnot you guys want! So review and tell me what you would like to see in the ending chapters!<p>

Dont forget to Review Favorite and follow!

~Ace of Black Hearts


	13. Chapter 12

Hellooooo! Welcome back to In Due Time! Im sorry i havent updated recently (schools a pain in the ass sometimes) but I'm out on summer! WOOO so that means more updates in all my stories, including new ones! But in the mean time enjoy!

~Black Hearts

Suki: Well i wasnt expecting that

Maka: None of us were

Wes: Anyway Black Hearts doesnt own anything but her plot and OC's!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"This certainly got interesting to say the least." Kidd states

"Thanks captain obvious!" Wes responds

"No need to be sarcastic boys!" Tsubaki shouts

"Okay guys! We don't have a lot of time before Sally comes back, let's be logical!" Maka states

"Okay Connor, you know once we are done you will have to pay for your crimes right? Even if you help us fight Sally, it will still not be enough for you to be free." I state

"Yea I do. I will pay for what I've done and I will help defeat Sally!" Connor exclaims

"Okay just making sure you knew." I responded

"Suki can I talk to you?" Wes asked

"Yea you can" we walk away from the rest, "Whatcha need to talk bout?" I ask

"Are you okay with this?" Wes asked

"Yea he's proved that he wants to be over with this and I can't blame him. I responded

"Okay as long as you're cool with it!" Wes spoke

We walked back to the others and they were talking about drawing up a plan.

"So Connor you draw her to the room then ambush? Kidd asked

"That sounds good but you need to hide somewhere" Connor states

"Okay we will just get ready Connor, this will be hard." I state

We all walked off to hide, preparing ourselves for the battle that's coming

* * *

><p>So last time i said 20 chapters now im thinking like 15, next chapter will be the fight and solution to the main plot (it will be a long one!) but i hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p>

Review, Follow, Favorite

~Black Hearts


End file.
